Night Terrors
Night Terrors is one of the segments in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. This is the final segment of the game, and is where the ending of the game can be obtained. Mechanic The player is placed in the FNaF 4 bedroom, and the mechanic of the levels are pretty similar, except in the Circus Baby level. Other than that, the player is given a flashlight to defend themselves against certain animatronics (Bonnet, Funtime Freddy at the end of the hallway, and Nightmarionne's tentacles) and the ability to walk around the room. The player must close the appropriate doors when the animatronics are by the doorway or in the hallway. In these levels, the player's goal is to survive until 6 AM. Animatronics In Normal Mode, each level has at least one animatronic as the antagonist. Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet appears in the Funtime Freddy level. Bonnet appears in the drawers in the room, and must be shined with flashlight. And while Bon-Bon only appears as a distraction, Funtime Freddy comes in the hallways. His mechanic is similar to the Nightmare Animatronics in FNaF 4, where the player needs to listen to his breathing and close the door appropriately. In the Nightmarionne level, he will appear in the hallways as well. The player can see his glowing eyes and close the door. The player must also shine their flashlight on his tentacles appearing in the room before he attacks. Circus Baby and Plushbaby appears in the Circus Baby level. The player must find the right timing to close the closet before she catches them. Plushbaby will also attack the player if the player closes the door for too long. In the Nightmare Fredbear level, he can appear in the hallways, on the bed, and in the closet. If the player sees him in the hallway, close the door immediately. If he is seen on the bed or in the closet, shine their flashlight at him. In the Pizza Party level, several animatronics from the past levels can become a threat to the player depending of the rooms they are in. For example, Plushtrap, Mangle, Funtime Foxy, Ennard and more can attack the player if the player stays in the room for too long. Levels Normal Mode Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Bonnet are the antagonists in this level. While Freddy will cause a Game Over, Bon-Bon's jumpscare merely serves as a distraction. As with the usual gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player must listen for noises at the door to each hall to determine if a threat is there and close it. If no one is there, the player can also use their flashlight to drive back any threats further down the hall. One major difference is the appearance of Bonnet in The Bedroom. She will occasionally pop out of one of the dresser's drawers on either the left or right side of the room. The player must shine their flashlight on her to drive her back into the drawer. Occasionally, she may also pop out of the closet, leaving it open when she ducks back inside. ---- Nightmarionne Like in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player will hear "My Grandfather's Clock" play throughout the night. Nightmarionne can attack from anywhere. If it's in the halls, The player must close the door. When Nightmarionne attacks from the bed, closet, or the hole in the ceiling, it will show its tentacle-like fingers wriggling out from wherever it is, and is repelled by the player's flashlight. Failure to repel Nightmarionne in time results in it attacking the player. One benefit compared to the FNaF4 iteration is that Nightmarionne's eyes can be seen in the dark whether it is down the hall or at the door. ---- Circus Baby The player must survive until 6 AM while in the closet being hunted by Circus Baby. She will appear in the room, and will look around in pursuit of her prey. Once she sees the player, she will run towards the door with her eyes glowing red and the player must close it. If the door is not closed fully, she will jumpscare the player. Several Plushbabies can be found inside the closet, they will shake every time the player closes the door, even while the player is getting rid of Circus Baby. Keeping the closet door closed in a long matter of time will result in a Plushbaby jumpscaring the player. ---- Nightmare Fredbear Like in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmare Fredbear attacks from either the hallways, closet or bed, and is warded off in the same way as he was in FNaF 4; the player must hold the doors shut when he's in the hallways or the closet, and shine their flashlight on him when he's on the bed. Failure to repel Nightmare Fredbear results in him attacking the player, ending the night run. ---- Hard Mode Pizza Party A free roam level set across a maze of the main FNaF locations, the player must find the Pizza Party without taking too long. While the exact route is currently unclear, one iteration of the FNaF 3 location will allow access into the office. This location will only open once the player has made selections for their cake flavor in the room with Mangle and their pizza topping in the room with Chica. Once in there, the player must crawl into the vent and then use the hatch above to find the party room. Certain doors along the way will result in a jumpscare. Ending Collectibles Faz-Tokens There are a total of 5 Faz Tokens found in this segment. They can be found in the Circus Baby level and the Pizza Party level. In Circus Baby level, they are located: * On a wooden box behind the player. * Behind one of the Plushbabies' head. * At the left side of a box where the same Plushbaby mentioned sits on. And in Pizza Party level, they are located: * On the floor behind the player when in the hallway outside the FNaF 3 office. * On a gift box at the player's right after the player enters the left door in Plushtrap's room. Tapes There are 3 tapes placed in this segment. They are: * On the shelf behind the player in Circus Baby's level. * In front of the closet on the floor in Nightmare Fredbear’s level. * At the end of the Pizza Party level by the cake. Gallery Steam2.jpg|Bonnet in Funtime Freddy level. VRScreenshot2.jpg|Circus Baby level. Steam1.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear level. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes